Andreus Mercer
"I'm going to hit you with everything I got as soon as the sun goes past the spire, so you better hope you're quicker than I am." Andreus Mercer, is the acting Captain of the SSV Fenrir-II, and the former Captain of the SSV Fenrir. He was apart of the Titan programs third wave of cadets, granted heavy genetic modifications as a result in order to genetically engineer superior humans. He's a good man who respects his men, seeing them more as family than subordinates. Appearance Andre sports a dark-brown undercut styled upward, and often wears a leather jacket, with black cargo-pants and boots that reach up to the middle of his shins when casual. When on the job, he wears the standard uniform for Captains, and when he's boots-on-the-ground, he wears a Jiutia-Chameleon Sneaking Suit, which lightly works as a muscle suit, slightly boosting the users strength, it's sometimes referred to as a crutch. This suit is equipped with insulating properties, allowing the user to remain at normal body heat in freezing temperatures, also equipped with Chameleon-Camo technology. Personality Andreus is a friendly and easy-going kind of man, and is rather flippant in the face of danger. He's a bit of a stubborn fool at times, but with the right words, you can convince him, if he's willing to listen. He's deeply, almost fiercely loyal to his crew, especially the squadron made up of those who go on missions, which he's nicknamed his Pack. Biography Andreus was born into a family renowned for space faring, the Mercer family, raising with this in mind, it made sense that Andre would be destined to travel through space himself as a war hero. Pulled out of public schooling during his ninth year, he was sent to Knox Academy, where the next 4 years of his life were spent conditioning him to be a soldier. Passing with relatively high marks at age 17, he underwent various genetic modifications and tests. At the age of 18, he joined Earth's military force, and at 26, he was given the rank of Captain, and afforded his own ship not long after. Relationships Lev Nikiforov Andreus loves that man more than life itself. Brody Cordes Michel Austin Adam Kaiser Junichi Sato Ematia Ovitius Michael Henderson Trivia * Andreus' birth was highly celebrated by the Gaian Alliance's Military Division, being the son of Captain Lincoln Mercer and Commander Aurora Andersen. * He's highly proficienct with bladed weapons, specifically but not limited to throwing knives, the KM2000, and trench knifes. He's also a certified shot, and on a less combat-oriented note, he can make a decent meal. * He enjoys dancing and fighting, often finding common ground between the two, thinking of a fight like a dance, except the worst a dance could do is leave you with a bruised foot. * While not a heavy drinker, the man is known for holding his liquor. This is due to the amount of nano-biotic machines in his body that combat the effects of the alcohol in him. He can often drink people under the table as a result. * Surprisingly, one of his favorite hobbies is reading. He enjoys reading about old mythologies, and old English works of centuries past. * He has thanatophobia and athazagoraphobia. * He's an Agnostic, despite making several references to the Christian religion. This is more out of respect to his father, and habit, more than belief. He does, however, believe in a God. * He carries the Naval Rank of Captain, considerably young to do so as well. * His favorite musician is David Bowie, his favorite song by Bowie being Space Oddity. * He fluently speaks English and Russian, and speaks a conversational amount of Ovitan, Irazelian, and Solaran. * While not a master by any means, he can play fingerstyle guitar, learning it from his father. * His drink of choice is the Arnold Palmer. * His favorite food is beef stew with steak tips, the way his mother makes it. Category:Fenrir